Stereotypes
by evrlrk
Summary: Percy's popular, Annabeth isn't. Percy's a jock, Annabeth's a nerd. Percy never knew Annabeth existed. Annabeth couldn't care less about Percy's existence. But what happens when Piper, Calypso and Thalia decide that Annabeth needs to come out of her nerd hole, and give her a complete make over? PERCABETH AU :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

Whenever Percy walks down the school's hallways with Leo and Jason by his side, everybody turns to look at them. They shoot girls winks and smiles as they walk, and ignore cold and annoyed glares from boys. They do this after every period of every day.

Whenever Annabeth walks down the school's hallways, people push her and she drops her books. This happens every time she tries to get to class, or to her locker.

* * *

At lunches, Percy sits with Leo, Nico, Jason, Rachel, Drew, Luke, Frank and Hazel. The typical populars. They are all jocks and cheerleaders, very stereotypical jocks and cheerleaders.

At lunches, Annabeth sits in the library with all the other nerds. They talk about books, maths, science and other random stuff. They are all nobodies in the school spectrum, but Annabeth couldn't be better. Piper, Calypso and Thalia are her not so nerdy friends. They aren't very popular, but are well-known and she loves them to death.

* * *

Percy's got sea green eyes that are irresistible with his jet black hair. His straight white teeth can been seen from 20 metres away and his tan skin just makes them look whiter. He's not very smart because of his dyslexia. Many girls swoon over him, and he practically has to pull them off of his muscular body to go to lunch. He's got the deluxe jock package. Hot and dumb.

Annabeth's got blue braces and black wide rim glasses, or geek/nerd glasses. Freckles are randomly spread across her nose, but they are barely recognisable from a metre away. Her blonde curls are always pulled up into a low pony tail. She's smart and not athletic, but she never tries in gym anyway. So basically, she's got the deluxe nerd package. Smartness and nerdy looking.

* * *

Percy thinks he's happy. What's the reason not to be? He's got popularity, great friends, and girl he wants and is captain of the swim team. What more could he need?

Annabeth thinks she's happy. What's the reason not to be? She's got friends, books and people who understand her rants about maths and architecture. What more could she need?

* * *

Percy doesn't know an Annabeth Chase. He's positive that no Annabeth Chase exists at Goode High.

Annabeth knows Percy Jackson. He's an jock who's like all the others. Arrogant and selfish. She couldn't care less about him. That's why she avoids all jocks. It's basically a death warrant if you run into one. They are also known as bullies in the school spectrum.

* * *

The only thing Annabeth and Percy have in common is that they both like the colour blue.

* * *

**Sorry if this offended anyone! Hope you enjoyed. This is the prologue so it's pretty short.**

**Do you guys think I should write this in first or third person?**

**Review what you think!**


	2. Annie Cresta?

Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO, HoO or Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walk down the school's hallway, dodging all the groups. Jocks throw paper balls at people and snicker. Cheerleaders strut down the hallways giggling. Nerds dodge people like me. Hipsters, as they like to be called, sit _down _in the hallway. Talk about annoying.

I push my glasses right up to my eyes and clutch my books closer to my chest, determined to not drop my books this time. I walk quicker. My locker is only ten metres away. I keep my gaze to the floor, and walk even quicker. Seven, five almost there-

I bump into someone.

My books fall out of my arms as I come into contact with the ground.

Dammit. Only three metres away.

I ungracefully land on my butt. I look up and push my glasses back up.

Luke Castellan.

I grit my teeth.

* * *

"Annie Cresta, right?" Luke says smoothly and shoots me a wink. He holds a hand out to help me, but I ignore it. I get up and pick up my books one by one and then I storm off, not looking back. I was so close to not dropping my books. Only three metres away. It only makes sense that Luke Castellan, of all people, I bump into. Gods.

I feel a pair of eyes drilling into my back. It's not everyday that Luke Castellan gets ignored. Percy stands next to him, with Leo and Jason. Percy gives me a quizzical look, like he's never seen me before, which he probably hasn't. Soon, everybody looks at me.

I open my locker and shove my books in, not caring that it's a mess. I grab my sandwich and hold it tight. I walk uncomfortably under everybody's stares to the library.

I walk in, and I am greeted with my nerdy friends. Will and Michael argue about something in The Lord of the Rings, Grover and Juniper talk about the environment and I sit with Zoe on a bean bag. We talk about constellations and then architecture.

When we started talking about the Statue of Liberty, Piper, Calypso and Thalia burst through the double doors of the library, chatting loudly. They each earn a glare and a 'shush' from the librarians. Immediately, they stop talking.

I look at them, and they smirk at me. What are they doing here? They never come into the library.

"So I heard your name's Annie Cresta," Thalia says.

Zoe looks at me while smiling sadly, and leaves to talk to Will and Michael.

"Isn't she from the Hunger Games?" Calypso asks.

"I can't believe Luke doesn't know your name! Or Percy, or Leo, or Jason! They know _everybody's_ names!" Piper shouts.

Librarians give us cold glares and we quiet down.

"Annabeth, you need to get noticed!"

"Yeah, people just can't call you character's names."

"Well, I am getting my braces off today," I say slowly, "And I don't care about people noticing me. I'd rather they not."

"But he called you Annie Cresta! Finnick's wife! Everybody's gonna call you that now."

"I. Don't. Care," I say, but I really do. I hate people calling me Annie.

"You can't just stay in your little nerd hole, you need to live your life!"

"I do!" I protest.

"You live _book_ character's lives, Annie!" Thalia says, and rolls her electric blue orbs.

"Don't call me Annie!" I yell.

"Then get noticed otherwise everybody will call you Annie!"

"Shush!" I whisper. The librarians look like they're going to come over and kick us out.

"C'mon, Annabeth. Let's eat lunch."

Piper and Thalia each grab one of my arms and drag me out of the library. Calypso walks in front of us.

"What _are_ you doing?!"

"We are going to the oak tree and we are going to talk about how you are going to get noticed!" Calypso squeals.

"No! Please. The last thing I care about is how I look, and I am eating lunch in here."

"C'mon Annie, spend some time with us."

* * *

We sit under the oak tree. Thalia lies down staring at the sky, Piper leans on the tree with her legs out, Calypso sits in a branch and I sit awkwardly cross-legged in the grass. After five minutes of silence, Piper breaks it.

"I know! I got it! Annabeth... how about a deal?" Piper says slowly.

"What's... the deal." I raise my eyebrows.

"We get to give you a makeover, for one day!"

"Really? No. I don't get anything out of this."

"Think of it as an experiment, like if you changed your hair, how many people would notice you? A lot more. Annabeth, you've got beauty potential, use it!"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Annie, you're wearing ripped jeans and I mean ripped, not fashionably ripped. And you're wearing a t-shirt too big for you. Your hair is always in a ponytail, and your braces are blue and blue doesn't work with your orange top."

"So…"

"So, let us give you a makeover! For one day. We won't make you look like Drew, we promise."

"And Thalia and Calypso agree to give me a makeover?"

"I agree that you need to be noticed. Maybe dress in black like me? C'mon Annie, you need to get out of your nerd hole. You need to do something!"

"Yes! O-M-G Piper, you're a genius! Yes, Annie!" Calypso squeals.

They all look at me expectantly and I just glare at them. Five minutes of silence pass and then the bell rings. I jump and run before they can catch up to me.

* * *

_In last period, Maths._

My phone beeps and I quickly check my texts before the teacher turns around.

Thalia - Hav u decided yet?

Annabeth - Yes, my answer is no.

Thalia - Y?

Annabeth - Because I don't care about what others think of me.

Thalia - Annabeth, c'mon, it'll b fun. U need change. Unless u r scared…

Annabeth - I am not!

Thalia - Then do it!

Annabeth - Fine, just stop bugging me!

Thalia - U better not chicken out. I'll tell Pipes and Cal :P

The bell rings and shove my books in my bag and turn off my phone. I carefully walk to my locker, hoping that I won't drop my books again.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Girls. Sport.

They are what my world revolves around, but that all changed when Luke bumped into that girl.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha sort of a cliff hanger :) I'm so nice.**

**I know it's short and I know that updates will depend on reviews and the amount of homework I get. Sorry this took a while to update and it might be a little OOC.**

* * *

www. change petitions/dreamworks-to-re-make-the-percy-jackson-movies

**This is a link to a petition about Percy Jackson getting remade by Dreamworks.**

**I think most of you will agree that the movie is sorta- really bad. I mean, is Annabeth blonde? Does she call Percy Seaweed Brain? Does she tell him that he drools in his sleep? Does the movie even follow the books? I mean, come on. I hope this is actually true, that Dreamworks will do this. Just 322 more signatures! **

**I can see this happening.**

**I hope you can too.**

* * *

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Positive and constructive feedback would definitely be welcomed.**

**Review your thoughts!**


	3. The Makeover

Chapter 2

**I do not own PJO or HoO or Hunger Games**

**Guest - I know it is annoying when authors don't update a lot or when they do, they are short chapters, but please bear in mind that I have other things to do. I don't have all the time I want to work on my stories.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It was the look in her eyes.

The swirling grey. The emotion. Oh gods. She looked so pissed, so annoyed, so... disappointed, even when she ignored us. The way she gritted her teeth, like she loathed us. She probably did. It made me want to change myself. To stop winking and smiling at girls with boyfriends. To actually be _better_.

The way her hair, her hair was just like princess curls, fell over her eyes, but they still pierced through you.

But I'm not changing for anyone.

* * *

I don't even know this girl. Annie Cresta was what Luke called her, but I know better. Annie Cresta is from the Hunger Games. I've seen the movies. I've heard that there are books, but I can't be stuffed reading it.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm standing in Piper's room, at 7 o'clock. School starts at 8:30 and Calypso, Thalia and Piper are arguing.

"She'll look better in black!" Thalia reasons, running her hand exasperatedly through her choppy black hair.

"No, Thalia! I think blue!" Piper argues.

"No, definitely white!" Calypso yells while pulling at her ponytail.

I throw myself onto Piper's soft bed, and roll my eyes. It's been half an hour since I came and they still haven't decided. I couldn't care less about this.

"Hey, why don't we let Annabeth decide?"

"What?," I say, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Okay, Annabeth. This white top, the black top or the blue top?"

I lazily point to one, not caring and not looking.

"How about these black skinny jeans, the blue skater skirt or the white shorts?"

I shove my head into a pillow and point to one again.

"Now, the white flats, blue sandals or black converses?"

I point to one again.

After a minute, they tell me to get up and change. They hand me the clothes and push me into the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

I head into Piper's bathroom.

I take off my orange t-shirt and replace it with a cropped white tank top. I put on a blue skater skirt and black converses.

I head out of the bathroom and chuck my other clothes into a tote bag. I look up to see a gob smacked Piper, a shocked Thalia and a surprised Calypso.

"What? Do I look bad? I knew it. I'm going to change."

"No!" They all say at once. I look at them quizzically. Brown (Piper's eyes have a habit of not sticking to a specific colour, yesterday they were green), electric blue and dark almond eyes stare at me in amazement.

"You... you look absolutely amazing!," Piper says.

"I think you got some competition now, Piper," Thalia smirks. Piper is considered one of the most beautiful girls in all of Goode High.

"Wow, Annabeth!" Calypso squeals.

I roll my eyes. I can't look _that _good.

Thalia pushes me to a full body mirror and I stare at my reflection. Is it mine? I look completely different. The clothes look so weird on me but they look cool. I look cool. And I sorta feel cool. You are what you wear, right?

After a few minutes of staring, I rub my arm and feel goosebumps. Thalia hands me a white knitted and oversized cardigan and I put it on. Piper smiles knowingly and Calypso looks approvingly.

"Make up time!"

* * *

Piper drags me in front of her dresser and makes me sit on a chair. Calypso grabs some pink lip gloss and puts it on my lips. Piper comes and puts some blue eye shadow on me. It's subtle, but it complements the skirt. Thalia grabs some mascara and puts it on for me. After they finish, they put some foundation to cover my pimples and Calypso brushes my hair and leaves it flowing down my back.

Again, I am shoved in front of the full body mirror, staring at my self. They have taken off my glasses and gave me contacts to put in. I look nothing like my nerdy self. I feel naked without my glasses.

"I look nothing-"

"Exactly, Annie. That was the point. Now we just have to accessorize!"

* * *

Piper allows me to keep my owl earrings on and Thalia hands me one of her many chokers. It's black, of course, but it's got a small owl pendant on it.

Owls.

At least they let me keep that part of me on.

* * *

It's now 8:10, and we all leave to get to school. We climb on to Pipers car, which is just an ordinary blue Prius.

In the car, Thalia, Piper and Calypso talk excitedly. I sit with my head leaning on the window, wondering what I just got myself into.

Popularity.

People actually _noticing _me.

Oh gods.

I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose out of habit, but they're not there.

I sigh.

This will be a long day.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

A girl got out of a car. I know, amazing right? Well I'm not being completely sarcastic. The girl who got out of a blue Prius made my jaw drop. What was her name again?

Her long legs with the black converses, white cropped tank top and blue skater skirt caught everyone's eyes. Boys drooled and I felt angry. Pigs.

Wait, what? Aren't I just like that?

She walked with her friends, I'm assuming. Piper, Calypso and Thalia. Since when did they hang out with that girl? She clutches on her books tightly, covering her chest. She bites her lip and pearly white teeth show. Her eyes look everywhere all at once and she look scared. Is she new?

I squint my eyes and took more carefully at her. And then it hits me.

Grey eyes. Blonde hair- princess curls.

It can't be! It can't be the Annie Cresta girl. Where are her blue braces? Where are her cute glasses?

Wait, what?

Someone nudges me and I look at them scowling.

It's Luke.

"Isn't she hot? I'm going to talk to her, I'll be back!"

He smiles at me and hits my shoulder playfully.

A new girl to date and dump. Yeah, it's Luke's profession.

I watch as he walks up to them and says a few words.

I see the girl glare at him, and says a few words back to him. Luke winks and runs his hand through his hair. The girl looks annoyed while he talks to her. If looks could kill, Luke would be dead 10 times already.

The girl looks like she's about to punch him, but Thalia and Calypso pull her back and Piper stays back to yell at Luke. She looks so pissed and kicks him in the shin. Luke yells, probably swears, and hobbles back to me. I focus on the girl, and I see her glare at Luke while Thalia and Calypso still drag her and Piper talks to her. The girl smiles and I can see her straight white teeth clearly from 20 metres away.

* * *

"Who does that girl think she is? Same with Piper! She fricking kicked me in the fricking shin!"

Luke swears under his breath and kicks stones as we walk into the hallways to get to our locker.

* * *

I smirk and smile and wink to the girls in the hallways. Same old, same old.

I see the girl up ahead and she smiles again, her grey eyes lighting up. Piper and Thalia are with her. The girl clutches onto her books like she's about to drop them, but everyone clears a way for them to pass.

I remember the place where a girl dropped her books because of Luke yesterday, and it's up ahead by ten metres. The girl stops in front of a locker and shoves her books in.

Holy Hephaestus.

The girl is the girl who Luke ran into.

Annie Cresta? That nerdy looking girl with the stormy grey eyes?

No, it can't be. This girl isn't new then. And Luke tried to pick up a girl he made fall. I snicker at that thought and Luke looks at me quizzically.

I am going to find out who this girl is.

And I'm loving her new look, especially the skirt.

Blue.

I case you didn't know, I really, _really _like blue.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't drop my books this time. I didn't have to dodge groups. Even the hipsters stand up and watch me pass in awe.

I could get used to this. But I don't want to.

I look behind me and see a pair of sea-green eyes looking right at me. He rubs the back of his neck and runs a hand through his jet black hair. Then it hits me. Percy Jackson. He's wearing a blue top.

Blue.

Blue just happens to be my favourite colour.

But he's still selfish and arrogant.

A stereotypical jock.

That also happens to be wearing blue.

* * *

**So this is quite a quick update! Shortish, sorry.**

**I can't thank you enough for the reviews! This chapter was harder to write, I didn't know what Annabeth should have worn. So yes, I did just look through my wardrobe. :)**

* * *

www. change petitions/dreamworks-to-re-make-the-percy-jackson-movies

**This is a link to a petition about Percy Jackson getting remade by Dreamworks.**

**Go on my profile for a direct link.**

**I think most of you will agree that the movie is sorta- really bad. I mean, is Annabeth blonde? Does she call Percy Seaweed Brain? Does she tell him that he drools in his sleep? Does the movie even follow the books? I mean, come on. I hope this is actually true, that Dreamworks will do this. Just 252 more signatures!**

**I can see this happening.**

**I hope you can too.**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and share your thoughts on this by reviewing. I woule love it if you could spread the word around FanFiction guys! Only 252 needed now! 14,748 people have signed so far! C'mon!**

**Positive and constructive criticism will be appreciated! **

**Review, favourite and follow ;)**


	4. Courage

Chapter 3

**I do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

My contacts have fallen out.

Maybe.

Okay, fine. I just didn't want to wear them. They itched my eyes so I get my glasses out and put them on. People give me shocked looks. I'm in maths class, and I'm sitting at the front. In my usual seat. Now they are realising it's me, the nerdy Annabeth Chase.

The bell rings, and everyone rushes out at once. I tug at the bottom of the blue skirt, unused to the shortness of it. It not that short, like Drew short.

Speak of the devil.

While exiting the class and walking to my locker, I bump into The Girls. Yes, they need capitals, because they are the populars of the populars. The queens of the school, you might say. Let me introduce you to:

1. Rachel Dare.

2. Drew Tanaka.

3. Hazel Levesque.

This time, I didn't drop my books. It was a light bump and Drew is still staring daggers at me. Rachel whispers something in her ear, and runs a well manicured nails through her sleek red hair. Drew's glare lessens and Hazel bits her lip.

"So, would you like to sit with us at lunch?" Drew asks, one hand on her hip and the other, she studies carefully.

"No."

Drew looks up at me curiously, and says, "Why is that? The new girl is being a bit rude." Drew throws at smirk to Rachel and Hazel.

I walk past them to my locker and shove my books in and slam the door in annoyance. The Girls are still next to me, watching my every move.

I push past them and hurry through the growing crowd, into the library. The one place that is safe for us. The nerds.

I don't care about what Thalia, Piper and Calypso say, I am changing back.

* * *

I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose after coming out of the library's toilets. I know what you are thinking, Annabeth Chase just broke a deal, but it wasn't a great one anyway.

I'm in my orange top, blue jeans and I've kept the converse. My hair is in a low ponytail and I've also kept the earrings and necklace.

When I turn the corner to get to my locker, I run into someone. _Damn it Annabeth, why do you keep bumping into people!?_

I grit my teeth, expecting it to be Luke, The Girls or even worse, my friends Piper, Thalia and Calypso. Instead I see a tall boy with jet black hair and sea-green eyes.

_Damn it! _

Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Running into someone isn't a great experience at high school, especially at Goode.

You see, if you run into someone in the same class as you, you're fine, like a nerd bumping into a nerd. The problem is when you bump into someone in a higher class, like a nerd bumping into a jock.

We don't take it lightly.

* * *

I open my eyes, expecting sleek red hair and green eyes, but what I get is blonde princess curls in a ponytail and stormy grey eyes.

With glasses.

Nerd.

I lean on the lockers to my right, crossing my arms over my chest, studying the girl. She looks familiar... The Annie Cresta girl. But, why has she changed her look? Maybe it wasn't her after all.

She gives me a glare and grits her teeth.

"What do you want," she says angrily.

"You're the one who bumped into me," I shoot back. Normally they don't talk, they just run away, but I know this girl is different.

"Yes, but you don't _need _to make such a big deal about it. Oh sorry, I forgot, stupid me. A nerd forgetting such an important thing. You jocks can't do nice." The girl gives me a final glare before turning off.

Never in my life have I met a girl like this...

"Can I catch your name?" I yell to her.

"You're just gonna have to _chase_ me for that." She gives me a smirk and continues walking, in her orange top and blue jeans.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_Cour·age_

Noun

1. The quality of mind or spirit that enables a person to face difficulty, danger, pain, etc., without fear.

It's something I've rarely got.

It's something I used to face Percy Jackson.

* * *

A big crowd formed before I left, and I can feel each pair of eyes drilling into my back.

No one ignores Luke, The Girls and Percy Jackson in two days.

* * *

I walk into the library again, and see Piper, Thalia and Calypso staring at me.

"What.. do you think.. you are doing?" Calypso says surprised.

"Just being myself," I say, showing off my outfit.

"So you mean that _little_ episode you had there with Percy Jackson was being yourself?" Thalia says curiously.

"Maybe, I don't know," I say annoyed. I push past them and walk deeper into the library with both my arms spread, my fingers lightly touching the spines of the books. They follow me, and I give a sigh.

"I don't want to dress like _that, _I'm fine how I am, you guys should see that."

After a few minutes of silence, Piper speaks up. We all stop walking.

"Yes, I see that. I know how it's annoying being in somebody else's skin," Piper starts.

"But, it was only for a day," Calypso continues.

"And you agreed," Thalia finishes.

Sometimes I wonder whether those three are related.

"Well I did it for three hours, good enough for me," I say.

They give me a look and cave in.

"Fine."

We crash into the bean bags in the corner and give satisfied sighs. A moment of silence passes until Thalia says, "Haha, see Pipes and Cal! She kept the _black _converse."

We all laugh and ignore the librarians glares and hushes.

Some rules are meant to be broken.

* * *

Like the groups.

* * *

**Sorry, this is so short I know and it's been a while! :( Things have been keeping me from writing. I also had writers block, ugh how annoying! I hope you understand and leave a review! I does motivate me :)**

* * *

www. change petitions/dreamworks-to-re-make-the-percy-jackson-movies

**This is a link to a petition about Percy Jackson getting remade by Dreamworks.**

**Go on my profile for a direct link.**

**I think most of you will agree that the movie is sorta- really bad. I mean, is Annabeth blonde? Does she call Percy Seaweed Brain? Does she tell him that he drools in his sleep? Does the movie even follow the books? I mean, come on. I hope this is actually true, that Dreamworks will do this. Now apparently it needs 9000 signatures. Talk about annoying. -_-**

**I can see this happening.**

******I would love it if you could spread the word around FanFiction guys!**

**I hope you can too.**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and share your thoughts on this by reviewing. **

**Positive and constructive criticism will be appreciated!**

******Review, favourite and follow ;)**


	5. Late

Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I grit my teeth. Who the _hell_ is that girl? Gods.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

It's the next day, and I throw on a pair of denim shorts and my orange top. I pull my hair up into my classic ponytail and put my Yankees cap on my head. It's actually very hot today.**  
**

I run down the stairs, passing all my baby photos that are on the wall. I shove toast and milk down my throat, nearly late for school. I grab my bag and run to school.

* * *

I fall.

It's okay though. Just the daily routine.

I grab my scattered books and run to my locker, shoving everything I don't need in and taking out my history books. I run to my class, passing and smirking Thalia that's sitting in her class looking at me. My black converse, yes I decided to keep them, slap the linoleum floor of the hallway. My hair flies and my cap almost falls off. I round the corner and run into my class, just after the bell. People give me strange looks and I glare back at them.

* * *

I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose and tuck a strand of hair, that has escaped my ponytail, behind my ear. I scribble answers on the worksheet and look up to give Mr Brunner a smile.

History has always been my favourite subject, besides Architecture. Duh.

I quickly glance out the classroom window, glad I'm inside under an air-conditioner, than outside in the blazing heat like the footballers. I turn around and glance out the hallway window and scowl.

Percy Jackson.

I shove my head down and scribble some more.

_Q25. What was the Holocaust?_

_The Holocaust was the persecution and murder of approximately six million Jews including 1.5 million Jewish children in Europe by the Nazis. It lasted between 1933-1945. When Hitler became chancellor in 1933, the German government began passing laws removing the rights of the Jews as citizens. Ultimately-_

I feel a nagging feeling to look out the hallway window and I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose and tuck the annoying strand of hair behind my ear again.

I look out the window and roll my eyes.

He is still there.

Smirking at me.

Sea-green eyes focused on me.

What does he want?

He starts to walk towards my classroom door and I start to panic. I shove my head down again and continue writing my answer.

_-in German-occupied Europe, the Jews were forced-_

The door opens and everyone looks up. I keep writing.

-_by law to live in specific zones within the cities, called ghettos._

Mr Brunner talks to Percy and I look everywhere but at him. Girls start to whisper and giggle and I hear someone faintly say, "He's here for me."

I had to eye roll at that.

* * *

He left the room and I exhaled. Pencils started to scratch the paper again and I stared at the whiteboard.

Mr Brunner started to write:

_Miss Chase-_

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

_Miss Chase to the Office when this period ends._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I left the room and let out a breath.

The girl was in there. The one who left me hanging yesterday. The one who yelled at me. The one who actually resisted me.

My teacher, Mrs Dodds, told - more like forced - me to go tell Mr Brunner that Annabeth Chase had to go to the office. She's also the attendance checker, or whatever it's called, as well as my (great) English teacher. The girl probably was late. I've never heard of her before... kind of strange. I know everyone at Goode besides her and the Annie Cresta girl.

I walked into class and Mrs Dodds just scowled. She probably didn't want me to come back.

I sit in my seat next to Leo and Jason and flirt with the girl in front of me.

Mrs Dodds talks about Shakespeare or something, I don't know, while I sit around either flirting or flicking paper balls at people.

The bell finally leaves and I hurry out of the room, but of course Mrs Dodds stops me.

"I want you, Perseus-"

I flinch.

"- to go get me something from the Office."

"And what might that be?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Annabeth Chase."

I look at her while she thinks again. That woman hates my guts, I swear.

She smooths down her black pencil skirt and fixes her hair.

"Oh and, bring me a cup of coffee, no sugar."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I look around the Office, wondering why I am here. Probably because I was late, but surely Mr Brunner wouldn't mark me late.

I sit in a large blue seat, and look at the long line at the Office. The flowers next to me has an overpowering scent, and I gag a bit. I try to relax, the loud talking subsiding a bit. I close my eyes and purse my lips. Someone calls my name and I open my eyes slowly, regretting to sit in the seat with the light directly above it.

"Annabeth Chase? Ugh, stupid Mrs Dodds, fucking lazy arsehole," the voice continues, but mumbles the last part.

I sit up and look around to see who is calling my name.

I close my eyes again, seriously regretting staying up until midnight reading.

"Do you know Annabeth Chase?"

I'm pretty sure that the voice belonged to a guy, and that he was talking to me.

"That would be me."

I open my eyes and push my glasses closer to my eyes and I almost fall out of my seat.

Percy Jackson.

He almost looks as shocked as me.

* * *

**Shortish, but I wanted to end it here. I want you guys to know that I really appreciate the feedback and I just wanted to thank everyone for the support.**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

* * *

www. change petitions/dreamworks-to-re-make-the-percy-jackson-movies

**This is a link to a petition about Percy Jackson getting remade by Dreamworks.**

**Go on my profile for a direct link.**

**I think most of you will agree that the movie is sorta- really bad. I mean, is Annabeth blonde? Does she call Percy Seaweed Brain? Does she tell him that he drools in his sleep? Does the movie even follow the books? I mean, come on. I hope this is actually true, that Dreamworks will do this. Now apparently it needs 8000 signatures. Talk about annoying. -_-**

**I can see this happening.**

**I would love it if you could spread the word around FanFiction guys!**

**I hope you can too.**

* * *

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and share your thoughts on this by reviewing.**

**Positive and constructive criticism will be appreciated!**

**Review, favourite and follow ;)**


	6. Mrs Dodds Sucks

Chapter 5

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Mrs. Dodds is such a-

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh Gods, why does he even need me?

* * *

**Percy's POV**

-bitch and why can't Mrs. Dodds get her herself. Ugh.

I look at her and she just stares right back at me.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I bite my lip and stand up, pushing past him and walking to the front desk, desperate for answers.

I can't be stuck with that jock.

"Where are you going..?" Percy yells at me, but stops, probably because he forgot my name. Typical.

"Annabeth, doofus."

"Annabeth..." He gives me a puzzled expression.

"Chase! Gods, why are you even here?"

"Well, Chase. It just happens that you are wanted by Mrs. Dodds." Percy gives me a smirk as he pulls me towards Mrs. Dodds's classroom. I pull my hand out of his grip, partly because I didn't want him to touch me, and partly because his hands seemed to make my whole body tingle. I give him a glare and he looks at me with scrunched up eyebrows, his bottom lip jutting out.

"What?" I say sharply.

"Nothing ." He looks at me again with such intensity that I feel very uncomfortable.

I bite my lip and push my glasses in. He seems to have worked out something and smiles.

"This way, Chase."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The girl.

AKA Annie Cresta.

AKA Annabeth Chase.

The girl Luke pushed.

The girl that turned Luke down.

The girl that I bumped into yesterday.

They are all the same person.

Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

He leads me through the hallways, and there's no need to dodge people. Everyone clears a pathway to let us through. People give me strange looks and I glare at them in return.

We walk to the staff room and Percy tells me to wait outside. He comes back with a cup of coffee and beckons me forward.

I give him a questioning look but he just ignores me and walks on.

Typical.

We finally stop. Mrs. Dodds opens the door and glares at Percy, taking the coffee from him and pulling me into the room.

"I think you, Miss Chase, need a detention."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After walking away, I knew that Annabeth was going to a detention.

I walk to next period, smiling. Art.

A whole period to do nothing. Sweet.

* * *

I sit next to Leo at the back of the art room, feet on the table. Mrs. Swan is not really that bright. She's a teacher that is easy to mess around with. I get my spit balls ready and give Leo a smirk.

We plan to hit Mrs. Swan right in her face when she opens that door.

* * *

The door opens and we spit the balls to hit Mrs. Swan, but it doesn't hit the woman with dull blue eyes and white hair. It hits the face of Mrs. Dodds.

She looks directly at me, somehow knowing where I am without even trying to look for me. I'm trying to think of ways to get out of this situation and look at Leo.

I'd rather me than any of my friends to get in trouble.

"Hey dude," I whisper. "I'll take the blame."

Leo gives me a grateful smile.

I gulp and get ready for her screechy voice-

"DETENTION, PERCY JACKSON!"

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was only 3 minutes late and I get a detention! Thalia comes late all the time. Almost ten minutes late to be precise! What the hell?

I glare at the old witch's face. Mrs. Dodds just seems satisfied and walks off, leaving me with my face twisted in anger.

I look at the yellow slip she gave me.

'Detention in classroom B1. Thursday 3:30- 4:30'

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Mrs. Dodds looks at me straight in the eyes as she hands me the yellow slip.

'Detention in classroom B1. Thursday 3:30- 4:30'

Great. Looks like I'm missing out on swimming training.

* * *

**I know it took me ages to update. Sorry! School's taking a lot of time and energy out of me so just bare with me :)**

**Next chapter is going to be the longest so look forward to that. **

* * *

www. change (dot org/) petitions/dreamworks-to-re-make-the-percy-jackson-movies

**This is a link to a petition about Percy Jackson getting remade by Dreamworks.**

**Go on my profile for a direct link.**

**I think most of you will agree that the movie is sorta- really bad. I mean, is Annabeth blonde? Does she call Percy Seaweed Brain? Does she tell him that he drools in his sleep? Does the movie even follow the books? I mean, come on. I hope this is actually true, that Dreamworks will do this. Now apparently it needs 5000 signatures. **

**I can see this happening.**

**I would love it if you could spread the word around FanFiction guys!**

**I hope you can too.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and share your thoughts on this by reviewing.**

**Positive and constructive criticism will be appreciated!**

**Review, favourite and follow ;)**


End file.
